Go Nobodies!
by Cloe10986
Summary: (Inspired by Nire-Chan) Tryxtus is a regular nobody at Twilight Memorial High School, but he's also part of the cheerleading team. Sounds innocent enough, right? Wrong. He just wants to go to prom with the perfect guy, but obviously doen't want to go with Xemnas, the number 1 jock on the football team... or does he? (My first story)
1. Chapter 1

**Go Nobodies!**

It was the last month of school at Twilight Memorial High School, and the senior class of 2009 was preparing to go out with a bang. And on the school football field, the school's football jocks and cheerleaders were practicing for their final game.

On the team of jocks, there was Xemnas (#1), Xigbar (#2), Lexeaus (#5), Axel (#8), Luxord (#10), Marluxia (#11), and Crystux (#14).

And on the team of cheerleaders, there was Xaldin ( #3), Vexen (#4), Zexion (#6), Saix (#7), Demyx (#9), Larxene (#12), Roxas (#13), Namine (#16), and Tryxtus (#15).

Now let's begin our story, starting on the football field. All the cheerleaders were crouched to the ground, pom-poms in front of their eyes, covering their faces. But as the radio beside them started to play, the boys slowly rose to their feet, and started to dance one by one.

_Italy, you're not a girl! Hungary only thought you were, you had me want your land and think you're a woman I never knew you were a man._

_Damn Hungary! Rabid fangirl, I know you did it on purpose, you had me making a mess, under the stress when he was just in a dress!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Go Nobodies!**

It was the last month of school at Twilight Memorial High School, and the senior class of 2009 was preparing to go out with a bang. And on the school football field, the school's football jocks and cheerleaders were practicing for their final game.

On the team of jocks, there was Xemnas (#1), Xigbar (#2), Lexeaus (#5), Saix (#8), Luxord (#10), and Marluxia (#11).

And on the team of cheerleaders, there was Xaldin , Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Roxas, Namine, and Tryxtus .

Now let's begin our story, starting on the football field. All the cheerleaders were crouched to the ground, pom-poms in front of their eyes, covering their faces. But as the radio beside them started to play, the boys slowly rose to their feet, and started to dance one by one.

_Italy, you're not a girl! Hungary only thought you were, you had me want your land and think you're a woman I never knew you were a man._

_Damn Hungary! Rabid fangirl, I know you did it on purpose, you had me making a mess, under the stress when he was just in a dress!_

_See around the Renaissance, I used to want her alliance. I told you very blunt, now I'm the one grandpa Rome haunts._

_But you said no, like Rome didn't last forever,(last forever!)_

Xaldin was the first to rise, closely followed by Vexen, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Larxene, Roxas and Namine. Tryxtus still stayed crouched to the ground, still as a statue. Finally, when the others used their arms and pom-poms to make a tunnel over him, he rose, revealing his face. His lips were a light pink, and slightly plump. His nose was very similar to those of Demyx and Axel, his triplet brothers. His head was a subtle heart shape, much like most of the team, but what really caught everyone's attention, were his eyes.

Although they reminded everyone of a stray cat, one eye was a beautiful shade of emerald, the other a gorgeous ocean blue. Both shined with every glance he took, and could mesmerize anyone easily.

He ran out of the tunnel the others made and quickly joined them in a group dance number when the song was at his favorite part. Everyone did 3 spins and shook their hips clockwise twice.

_And now that we share a home, you forgot I was holy Rome. I guess your head started to go when you dropped your "you know,"_

_And I don't know what I'm going to do!(going to do!)_

_But now you're attracting all these girls whenever we go around the world, and I can't believe what happens when they pull your curl!_

_I think I'm gonna hurl, 'cause all this time I've really loved you!(really loved you!)_

_Italy, you're not a girl, Hungary only thought you were, you had me want your land_

_and think you're a woman, think you're a woman..._

When the song ended, all nine of them stood there, pom-poms raised above their heads, completely out of breath. Tryxtus grinned and turned the radio off and started to pass out water bottles.

"Great job today, guys! We really hit the nail on the head!"

Larxene let out a puff of air and took a sip of the water. "Yeah, we've really been pushing ourselves more lately."

Axel chugged down half of the water in his bottle. He slapped both his triplets on the shoulder and grinned. "It may have been a lot of work, but it's all gonna be worth it at the graduation game!"

As they all finished their waters and regained their breath, they silently sat and watch the jocks during their football practice. Xigbar was gradually being blocked by Lexeaus, while Luxord tried vainly to block Saix, and Marluxia was about to toss Xemnas the ball for the winning run. As the football flew through the air, everyone just stood there, waiting for Xemnas's finishing move. When Xemnas finally caught the football, he ran the remaining 20 yards(A/N: I know NOTHING about football!) and threw the ball in the direction of the goal.

Sadly, he missed by a longshot. The pigskin ricochet off of one of the field goal poles as everyone stood frozen in shock.

"Fucking hell!" Xemnas cursed and started to storm over to the bleachers. He sat down in the middle of the bottom row, crossed his arms, and stared irritably at nothing in particular. Xigbar sighed and came over to the team of cheerleaders.

"He's been like this at every practice session! I don't know why he keeps beating himself up every time his aim is off!" He plopped down beside Demyx and the latter kindly offered his water bottle. Xigbar smiled and took a small swig. "Thanks babe. I appreciate it."

Demyx blushed a light pink at his boyfriends compliment. Xigbar chuckled and planted a light kiss on Demyx's jawline. Axel spoke up when they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"Alright, save it for prom, you two! You guys have to wait just like the rest of us!"

'Oh right! Prom's coming up,' Tryxtus thought to himself. 'But I doubt I'll be going anyways. Who would even take me?'

He glanced over to the bleachers to see Xemnas smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at him. Tryxtus blushed furiously. 'Why would I go with him?! He's been chasing after me since freshmen year!'

**/_FLASHBACK_/**

_Tryxtus Flurry-Nocturne walked nonchalantly through the halls of Twilight Memorial High with his brother Axel on his left side, and Demyx on his right. It was their first day as freshmen and their first day at this school. Of course they were nervous, but they could easily cover the emotion. That is, until they met them. Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix all walked together down the hall, too. They may have looked like the bad boys of the scool, but were really freshmen themselves. _

_Then, as fate would have it, they literally collided their destinies. Xemnas easily picked himself up, but the same could not be said for Tryxtus. Xemnas smirked and pulled the blushing boy to his feet. _

_"Might want to open your eyes there, sugar."_

_Tryxtus's whole face turned a strawberry red as he snatched his hand back from Xemnas's. _

_"Oh shut up. It's not like they were closed on pupose."_

_Whatever you say sweetheart."_

_Xemnas winked as he, Xigbar and Saix started walking again. Tryxtus could only stare as they left, thinking: 'What have I gotten myself into?'_

**_/END FLASHBACK/_**

"Hey, sugar! Wake up!"

When Tryxtus finally snapped out of his flashback, he was greeted by Xemnas sitting right in front of him. Xemnas had a smug smirk on his face, and it ticked Tryxtus off.

"what do you want, jerk-off?"

"You were starin' off into space, thought I should wake ya' up."

Tryxtus rolled his eyes. "Yeah... thanks."

Xemnas chuckled and leaned forward. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Tryxtus blushed cherry red and sighed. "Whatever."

Xemnas stood up and started to walk away, until he turned back. "Y'know, if you want, I'd be glad to accompany you to prom. It would honestly be an honor. What do you say?" Tryxtus blinked, wide-eyed. All he could do was gawk at Xemnas, not believing what he had said.

"What?"

"Think about it! When you have an answer, you know where to find me." He started walking again back into the school.

Tryxtus just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

'Just great...'


End file.
